Sick Little Spencer
by KassSalvatore
Summary: Spencer is sick and Toby takes care of her. Spoby. Oneshot.


Spencer had called Toby to come over, she said it was urgent.

Toby was a little worried, was this about A?

Toby walked into the Hastings house and set his bag down on the couch.

"Spencer?" Toby called out as he looked for her.

A girl came down the stairs; she was dressed in flannel pajamas and a pink fuzzy robe. Her hair was up in a messy ponytail and her face showed no colour except for her red nose, she looked like she had been constantly blowing it. The girl was Spencer.

"Spencer? Are you okay? What's wrong?"

Spencer shook her head before stepping off the last stair and coming over to Toby.

"I'm fine, just a little cough." Spencer began to cough and wheeze. "Please excuse my outfit; I just woke up not too long ago. I need you to help me with something; I think we might have found a lead on A."

Toby shook his head and pulled Spencer to his chest. "No, you are really sick. A is not one of your worries right now, go back to bed and I'll make you some tea."

"Toby, no it's fine, I'm fine-"Spencer suddenly put a hand over her mouth before running to the sink; she threw up.

Toby went over to Spencer and wiped her mouth with a paper towel.

"Hey, it's okay to be sick Spence. I'm going to take care of you. Now go back to your bed, I'll make you some tea." Toby said with a small smile.

Spencer sighed but gave in and went up to her room.

When Toby heard Spencer shut her bedroom door, he began to make her some tea. Hmm, Green or Mint tea? Spencer probably would want mint.

After Toby finished making the mint tea, he put it in a mug and carried it upstairs to Spencer's room.

He could hear Spencer throwing up; he hoped it was in a bucket and not on the floor.

Spencer was lying in her bed, she looked horrible. Toby sat beside her on the bed and handed her the cup of tea.

She took a small sip and smiled.

"Mint?" Spencer asked, she sounded so stuffed up.

"Yeah, is that good?"

Spencer nodded with a smile. "Mint is my favorite."

"Well, I'm glad I chose it then. I was about to make you green."

Spencer made a face. "Green? I hate that kind."

"Really, why? Green is good for you." Toby replied; he wasn't really a fan of it either.

"Green tastes disgusting, like vomit." Spencer said before taking another sip of the tea.

Toby chuckled. "Well I'm sure your mouth tastes like vomit too."

Spencer smirked. "Well, why don't you find out?"

Toby kissed her cheek. "I'd rather not get sick, Spence."

Spencer pouted. "Please?" She took another sip of the tea before setting it down on her end table.

Toby sighed before giving in and kissing her on the lips.

She didn't taste like vomit at all; she tasted like mint thanks to the tea.

They both smiled at each other.

"Do I taste like vomit?"

Toby shook his head and leaned in to kiss her again.

"I'm probably going to get sick if I keep kissing you." Toby said.

"Then we can both take care of each other."

Toby smiled and tucked a stray hair behind her ear.

"All this vomit talk is making me feel even worse." Spencer said and rubbed her tired eyes.

"Sorry Spence, I'll change the subject. Is there anything you want me to get you?"

Spencer nodded. "Yeah, can you get my heated blanket from my closet? It's pink."

"Okay, one sec." Toby said and got up to retrieve the blanket from the closet.

He turned it on and laid it across her shivering body. One minute she was cold and the next she was hot. Stupid chills.

"Thank you." She whispered and Toby leaned over her; he kissed her cheek.

Spencer's phone began to vibrate. Spencer reached for it but Toby snatched it before she could grab it.

It was Aria who was calling. Toby denied the call and slid the phone into his pocket.

"Hey, give me my phone." Spencer said.

Toby shook his head and smirked. "Nope, you need to rest. Aria can wait till you're feeling better."

Spencer groaned and turned away from him.

"C'mon Spence, you don't need that drama right now."

Spencer sighed. "Fine, just give me my phone later when I'm feeling better."

Toby nodded. "Okay, I will." Toby got up for a moment to get something from the bathroom, he returned with a thermometer.

"What is that?" Spencer asked.

"It's a thermometer. Now open your mouth, I'm going to take your temperature." Toby replied.

Spencer listened and opened her mouth, Toby took her temperature.

"Your temperature is _100.9_°F." Toby said before setting the thermometer down.

"I'm guessing that's not good?" Spencer asked with a raised brow.

Toby shook his head and then kissed her forehead. "It's not that good, but it will be okay. You just need lots of rest."

Spencer slowly nodded. "Okay, lots of rest."

"So, how about we watch a movie?" Toby asked.

"Okay, you get Netflix set up."

Toby grabbed the TV remote from the end table and turned the TV on.

"Which move do you want to watch?" Toby asked as he scrolled through all the Netflix listings.

Spencer glanced at the TV and saw a movie that caught her eye. "How about 50 first dates?"

Toby smiled. "Okay, sure. I'll stream it."

The movie began to play.

"Have you seen it before?"

Toby shook his head. "No, never. Is it good?"

Spencer gasped. "I don't think I can date someone who hasn't seen 50 first dates."

Toby chuckled. "Hey, hey. Be nice to me, I'm the one who's taking care of you. I could have easily poisoned your tea." He joked.

"Yeah, whatever. You love me." Spencer said and kissed him.

"And you love me." Toby whispered in her ear.

"Yeah, yeah. Be quiet, I want to watch." Spencer said with her brown eyes glued to the TV.

Toby kissed her on the cheek and then pulled her into his arms, together they watched the movie.

A few minutes later, Toby looked down at Spencer and she was fast asleep.

"Goodnight Spence, feel better soon." Toby whispered with a small smile.

**THE END!**


End file.
